


Gina Porter and the Boy Next Door

by TheMarshamallowQueen



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Light Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, gina just needs friends ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarshamallowQueen/pseuds/TheMarshamallowQueen
Summary: Gina is used to moving around, so getting the news that her mom has a new job and they won't be moving anymore was shocking to say the least. The addition of her way too friendly neighbor that seems to enjoy her company only adds to the initial shock.orGina moves to SLC permanently halfway through the summer before her sophomore year, moving into Ricky Bowen's neighborhood just as he has absolutely nothing to do until school starts back up. Shenanigans ensue.How does this change the events that transpire in season 1?
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell & Gina Porter, Ashlyn Caswell & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Big Red & Gina Porter, Big Red & Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Gina Porter & Carlos Rodriguez, Gina Porter & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith & Carlos Rodriguez & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez, gina porter & seb matthew smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. PROLOGUE & THE MOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm writing this due to a lack of fics in the fandom. I love all the characters and all the ships so don't expect any bashing please. This will just be a fun what if rewrite and some things might not make direct sense but it's just fanfiction, I'll still tru to stay as close to canon as I can while making the changes. Anyways hope you enjoy, and if you do please leave kudos and a comment if you'd like! 
> 
> Also, I'll probably add some OCs further along just because we don't really have the names of most ensemble members and I want to add them to the story as well.
> 
> This will be a multi chapter fic, but I am still figuring out how many chapters it'll be, I guess we'll see as it comes.

**PROLOGUE**

Gina had done just fine by herself her entire life, no friends, no relationships, nothing of the sort. She only had herself and her mom, and that was fine, because when they inevitably had to move to another state in the middle of the year she had no awkward goodbyes, no feeling of disappointment, and she felt no sadness over it, it was just another day in Gina's life.

She had come to be so used to this way of life she could not really picture being in one place for too long, it almost made her feel suffocated just to think about it. Almost as if she'd be stuck someplace. No one likes being stuck in one place.

She only really regretted the times she didn't get to play her role in the musical she was in because of her moving, especially when she got the lead part. Fortunately, most times her mom and her moved after the winter musical, and she got to a new school just in time for the spring musical most times.

Singing and dancing were the only real home Gina knew. Any and every house her mom and her rented was just a place to sleep, most of the time left empty by her mom who was often working late, reason for which Gina decided to fill her time with extracurriculars. Drama club, dancing classes and YouTube tutorials were her only salvation from boredom, and though she'd deny it, loneliness.

But all that was about to change.

**CHAPTER 1: THE MOVE**

"You're joking right? Like, you can't be serious. You can't" Gina shook her head in denial, eyes wide open and a frown on her face.

"I'm not joking Regina, this is happening. I thought you'd be thrilled! Especially considering you'll be attending that school from the High School Musical movies, you used to love them remember? We would always watch them together and for some reason you always wanted Sharpay to succeed, which I always found hilarious" her mom replied in a calm and steady voice, offering her daughter a smile that Gina knew was supposed to be comforting but felt more fake than anything else.

"Okay, first of all, Sharpay and Ryan were theatre kids, they worked their whole lives for the theatre! Troy and Gabriella were outsiders! I mean sure, they could have been in the play but, as the leads? I don't buy it." she saw her mom roll her eyes as she ranted, which only put Gina more on edge "And secondly," she added, with more fire in her voice, "I just don't understand why you have to stay in Salt Lake City of all places? I mean, if you wanted a new more stable job, why not at least in New York or something?"

"Because I was offered a job in Salt Lake City. Honestly Regina, you should be happy! You can finally make real friends! Doesn't that sound fun?" her mom smiled encouragingly at her, causing her frown to deepen.

"No. I like moving a lot! It's fun! We get to see so many places! I can never get bored because I never know a city that well, every trip outside the house is a mystery!"

"And doesn't that sound sad to you?"

"No!"

"Well, it does to me" Gina rolled her eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me Regina, I mean it. This is final. We're moving to Salt Lake City and you're getting to finish High School there, after that you can go wherever you want in college"

Gina's mom got up from their kitchen counter, which was already half packed, and stood next to her daughter, circling her arm around her in a half hug. "It will be great Ginny, you'll see. We'll have loads of fun, I can tell".

Gina's mom barely ever called Gina by anything other than her full name, and when she did call her by a nickname it was always the one her dad had given her before he passed. Ginny. No one else ever called her that, just her dad and occasionally her mom. They didn't talk about it, but Gina knew that whenever her mom called her that it was meant to be loving and sweet, a testament to how much she cared for her daughter. But really to Gina it had always just felt fake and manipulative. Not like she could say anything about it though, she was an unmovable object, but her mom was an unstoppable one.

"Okay. Guess I have no choice but accept it anyways" she said, still dejected but returning the half hug her mother had her in.

"That's the spirit" her mom smiled at her, making Gina fake a smile "Now, run along and continue packing, we still have a lot of things to box"

"Sure thing ma'am" she jokingly saluted her mother while getting up from her stool in the counter.

"That's my girl."

___________________________________________________

_*two weeks later*_

Gina had just finished unpacking the first of many boxes in her room when she heard the doorbell ring. At first she thought nothing of it, a part of moving so much was getting used to 'friendly' neighbors coming over to say hi and often leaving some type of dessert as a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift, so used to it that she knew in fact 99% of the time said 'friendly' neighbors were just middle aged women who were too noisy for their own good. Gina and her mom detested said visits, but Porters were nothing if not polite and well mannered, so she got ready to be introduced by her mom to the next door Karen and to hear all about gossip no one asked until her mom managed to get the neighbor to leave.

She wiped her hands on her jeans, and exhaling in exasperation, she went down the stairs to their new front door, which her mom was about to open.

"Oh, hello!" she heard her mom say, and was surprised to find her mom sounded genuinely surprised by whoever was on the other side of the door, whom she couldn't see from her viewpoint in the stairs.

"Good morning ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you-" Gina stopped in her tracks, she was sure that was the voice of a boy. Sure, sometimes they'd been greeted by families but never really by a kid who was at most her age. She tuned out whatever he'd been saying to her mom and continued down the stairs.

Once she got to thw last step she could already see that he was most definitely a boy around her age, a cute boy she realized as she got near the door. And he was smiling along with her mom as they talked, making Gina realize she was still tuning them out.

"Oh, see here she is" her mom said turning around when she felt Gina near, brilliant Porter smile in her face "Regina, this is the boy from the house in front of ours, Ricky Bowen, he dropped by to ask if we needed help moving but as I told him we got it handled, we can always use the excersise" more like they could always use an excuse to occupy their time as long as possible as a way to ignore the conversations they had to have, not that Gina was complaining "but I was just telling him about you and how you're both going to be in the same School!"

"Exciting" Gina smiled sarcastically, getting a laugh from her neighbor, which surprised her. Then again, he was surprising. What kind of teenaged boy not only went to greet the family moving into his neighborhood, but also offered to help out? Intriguing.

"Regina, I'm assuming?" he smiled, and as much as Gina hated to admit it, it was a very charming smile.

"Gina, actually, only my mom calls me Regina"

"It is your name"

"Sure is"

"Hey, I get it, my real name is Richard, and I'm just like, no thanks, I'm a 16 year old high schooler not a 35 yesr old with a mortgage and two kids" Ricky joked, making Gina snort, though her mom just smiled politely.

"Ah, yes. Anyways I should continue unpacking, but feel free to make friends with our new neighbor Regina" she said smiling once more "Nice meeting you Ricky, I hope to see you again" she finished before she went into their new kitchen to continue unpacking.

"Sorry about that, nothing against you she just hates the nickname Gina" she rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know what you're apologizing for, your mom seems great, if a little... fancy? I don't know what to call it, but she seems like those ladies that are always in dresses and pearls" Ricky laughed, getting a chuckle from Gina.

"Yeah, that is pretty accurate honestly"

"I am a pretty good judge of character"

"Oh, yeah?" Gina asked skeptically, Ricky nodded his head rapidly "What can you tell me about me then, boy next door?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Well, first of all, you're not very good with directions, considering I live in the house in front of you not in the one next to you" Gina rolled her eyes good-naturely "Also, you're really rude because you still haven't invited me in" he smiled in what she could tell was mesnt to be a charming smile. Well, it was a charming smile but she wasn't going to admit that.

"And, why should I? For all I know you're a serial killer and you don't even live in the neighborhood"

"Ah, you caught me. They call me the Newbie Killer, I patiently await until I see a moving truck come into Salt Lake City, which I then follow, and then as soon as I can, I pretend to be one of their neighbors, and with my charm and charisma I'm able to get into every house I want, where I ultimately kill everyone and then never get caught, despite being a strange 16 year old no one in the area knows, wesring no mask, and walking around in broad daylight"

"You forgot the white male part" she teased.

"Well, it's implied! How else would I get away with it?!" he laughed, surprised that this new girls was so good at keeping up with him.

"Touché, touché" she laughed "Despite that, my mom is very strict about the time limits we have to keep for unpacking everything, so that everything is just right as fast as possible, so I better just get to doing that. No distractions and all that"

"Oh" he was disappointed, Gina just wondered why, surely there were far more entertaining things he could be doing, right? It was the middle of the summer, for God's sake "Well, sre you sure you don't need any help? Because I'd be glad to lend my services"

Gina was seriously impressed by how genuine he seemed, and she had a lot of things to unpack, and her mom's time limits were no joke. But she also knew that if her mom had already said no, and she told him yes she'd be in trouble, plus, he probably did have other things to do. Friends to see. He was just being nice, but that didn't mean he wanted to actually help, much less be friends with her.

"Please, don't even worry, I'll be fine, done this a million times" she appeased him.

"A million?" he grinned.

"Or two"

"Nice" he chuckled "Well, still if you want to hang out once you're done unpacking, that over there" he pointed to the house right in front of her new one "is my place, you can come over whenever, or if I'm not there I'm probably at the skate park down the road"

"Alright, I'll consider bothering you once I'm done then" she joked, not really meaning to go over to his. He was just being nice after all.

"You better! I mean it! Otherwise I'll come over here and bother you some more"

"Sure you will"

"Oh, you'll see Porter. You'll see. Have fun unpacking" he smiled "See you soon"

"See ya" she called out as her turned around to go back to his place.

She closed the door and locked it, already making her way back up into her room. Ricky Bowen. He was interesting. She barely knew him but he seemed different to the typical teenage boy she encountered in most of her schools.

"Did he leave?" she heard her mom ask from downstairs.

"Yep!"

"He seems like a nice boy! You should talk to him, make friends!"

"Sure thing, mom" she just rolled her eyes and went into her room.

She may be staying in one place for a while now, but Gina didn't do friends. She didn't know how to, but most importantly she didn't need to. That was not going to change, she was sure of it. In a world where everything always changed for Gina, that was the one true constant. She only had herself, and that was fine.

_**TBC...** _


	2. The Start of....Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I'm back with a second chapter miraculously, don't worry I will finish this if it's the last thing I do. Thank you all so much for the support!! I really appreciate it so much!! Anyways enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2: THE START OF...SOMETHING**

All week long, Ricky had been going over to Gina's house and inviting her to hang out with him, but she kept making excuses to avoid spending time with him. She didn't need friends, she never had, and nothing had changed, except for the fact she'd be staying in one place for at least three years. On Tuesday her excuse was that she had to go shopping, not necessarily a lie but she very well could have used the company considering she spent all day buying everything on her mom's list, on Wednesday she said she couldn't go out because she was feeling sick, which also worked as her excuse on Thursday and Friday, but by Saturday she was out of excuses to use. She was a great actress, but not very good at coming up with lies, and after a while it was pretty obvious.

Gina just couldn't understand why he was so insistent, did he not have any friends or something? Surely he had something else to do, other than hanging out with his new neighbor. He was objectively cute, funny, nice and he seemed cool, so there was no way he didn't have friends to hang out with.

She couldn't outright say that she didn't like the attention, because she'd be lying, but it mostly confused her. Honestly she would much rather be left alone to watch Say Yes to the Dress Atlanta than having to come up with some excuse for Ricky every single day. And she knew that even if they hung out he'd probably just see how boring she was and stop trying to befriend her. Gina hated to admit it, but the thought hurt her a little more than she'd like to admit. Which was dumb, because she barely knew that guy anyway and his opinion of her shouldn't matter to her at all, he was just her neighbor anyway, so why should she care.

At this point though, she was out of plausible excuses and out of energy to try and come up with more. Death of a relative? Too dark. Death of a pet? He would have noticed if she had a pet. Unless it was a fish, she thought. Maybe she could just hide from him? It would be hard because they were neighbors, but eventually he'd get the hint. Right?

Gina really wished she could look into his mind and see why the hell he was pushing this so much. Because if it was pity, which she was pretty sure it was, it would annoy the hell out of her. The last thing she needs is to hang out with someone because they feel bad for her, the very thought of it got on her last nerve.

So there she was, laying on her couch, staring blankly at her ceiling, and completely spiraling inside her mind when her mom called out for her.

"Regina, sweetie! Ricky is here for you!"

She closed her eyes and exhaled. She would just have to wing it. Or she could use that fish story? That could work.

"Coming!"

She made her way to the front door, her hands sweating. She hated this so much, couldn't he be like everyone else and ignore the weird new girl? Or like, be rude even? She could deal with rude, she knew rude. Kind, sweet and friendly? That was pretty unfamiliar to her.

"Hey Ricky!" Gina grinned at him as she reached the door, which her mom had already left unattended.

"Sup Gina? You free today? I was thinking about going to the mall or something I'm not sure yet, maybe the arcade? You up for it?" he looked at her with so much hope in his eyes, why was he so damn...nice? She had her lie on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't quite get it out.

"Uhhh" she already saw his disappointment in his eyes, and she felt horrible, which didn't happen often, but it was really hard to be a bitch to someone that was so damn kind to her, which is probably why the next words out of her mouth were "Sure, let me just tell my mom and we can go" she saw his eyes immediately widen, and his smile lit up.

"Cool, cool. You can let her know I'm driving if she asks, I already have my license"

"Cool, I'll be right back" she told him, flashing him a quick smile as she went to the laundry room, where she could hear her mom humming as she folded their clothes.

She berated herself for accepting, knowing it was a stupid thing to do. She just knew that this day would be awkward as hell, and it would most likely end with him deciding she just wasn't worth the hassle.

"Hey mom" Gina entered the laundry room.

"Hey sweetie" her mom replied without looking up.

"Ricky just asked me to hang out, we're going to the mall, if that's okay?" her mum looked up at her, with her eyebrows raised.

"I thought you were avoiding Richard"

"His name is Ricky, and I was never avoiding anything...I was just...busy" she crossed her arms.

"Hm, right. I'm sure. Well, he's a very nice boy you know-"

"Mom" Gina glared at her mom in warning.

"What? I'm just saying. I think it's wonderful you're making friends, you'll see, this time it will be different. You're going to love it here, I just know it"

"Yeah, okay" she rolled her eyes, turning to leave "I'm going!"

"Be back by dinner! Or let me know if you two are eating out!"

"Ok, bye mom!" she grabbed her purse from a chair in her dining room, and went back to her front door where Ricky was waiting for her.

"I'm ready, let's go" he smiled.

"Nice. You know, I was starting to think you hated me or something" she closed her door as he laughed.

"I literally have no reason to hate you though" she reassured him with an amused smile, that wasn't a hundred percent genuine thanks to her guilt.

"I know! That's what I kept thinking, but you kept blowing me off, you know, that wounds a guy"

"Well, I was busy" she replied as lightheartedly as she could, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the whole conversation, knowing she actually had been blowing him off, but she had no reason to feel bad, right? She wanted him to stop asking anyways, so she shouldn't care. Luckily he didn't seem to catch on to her inner turmoil, so she just decided to change the topic "New house and everything, you know, lots of things to do, not that I'm not used to it, but still"

"Yeah, you mentioned something about moving for the thousandth time or something the other day" he said as they climbed into his car. Gina noticed it was a pretty good car, though it was still obviously the car of a teenaged boy, with clothes, cups and food wrappers scattered around it, and a strange smell that she could almost place mixed with some sort of men's cologne.

"Uh, yeah, mom and I move, well, moved around a lot for her job, longest place I've stayed someplace has been like 6 months, and that is really like at the absolute most"

"Really?" he looked at her and started the car "That can't be easy"

"Eh, you get used to it. It's really not that bad, I quite like it. You get to know a bunch of different cities and states, and sure some places are complete snoozefests but some places are super cool, like San Francisco, or Miami, even Dallas surprisingly. They are probably my favorite places we've lived at"

"That does sound pretty dope, I gotta admit. You ever lived in LA?" Ricky asked her, and Gina could tell he was genuinely enjoying the conversation as they made their way to the mall.

"Oh, we did but it is not as glamorous as it sounds, it actually kind of sucks to be honest" she grimaced remembering how nasty the girls at her school there were, she always thought she was a bitch but those girls were next level.

"Dammit, there go my dreams of moving to Cali" something in the way he said it made Gina snort.

"Right, you don't really strike me as an LA guy anyway, so I saved you the humiliation"

"How dare you. What is it about me that doesn't just scream California to you?"

"Well, first of all you're wearing a jean jacket with wool on the inside and it's summer"

"Ok, point"

"Secondly, you're not tan enough"

"That's just rude"

"And lastly, you're way too nice, people in California would eat you up in a day and a half"

"I don't know wether to be offended by that or not" he glanced suspiciously at her, and when she just flashed him an innocent smile from her seat he said "Plus, you're nice and you're obviously still alive, so"

Gina burst out laughing.

"Ricky, I'm nice to you because you're like a puppy. But moving from one school to the other often enough you realize it's eat or be eaten, and I know how to defend myself trust me"

"That's kinda intense, should I be scared? Are you secretly a cannibal?"

"Well, that's a secret I'll never tell"

"Ok, gossip girl" he rolled his eyes playfully at her, as he pulled into the parking lot of the mall, it wasn't that big, or modern, but then again it was really close to the suburbs so she didn't expect anything great.

"You watch gossip girl?" she looked at him incredulously.

"I watched it with my girlfriend" Gina raised her eyebrows, she wondered if his girlfriend would be ok with him being at the mall with another girl. Not that she liked Ricky, or was planning on anything, she didn't even really want to be friends, but that didn't mean whoever that girl was would see it that way "Well, ex? I don't know, we're sort of on a break now"

"A break? What is this? Friends?" he chuckled.

"No, it's just...She left for theatre camp so I decided it would probably be best to take a break you know? For the both of us"

"Oh, you did not, that sounds like a terrible idea" she was glad that this mystery girl wasn't about to spot them at the mall and then hate her for no reason, but she'd been to theatre camp before and teenagers there were... well, horny teenagers. She could tell that he cared for this girl by the look in his eyes, it was really obvious, which is why she didn't understand why he'd 'take a break' from their relationship. But it wasn't like it was her place to ask.

"I know it wasn't the best idea" he said as he parked the car "but come on, it's theatre camp. Musical theatre nonetheless, it's not like there is much competition there. When Nini comes back, we'll be good as new" he smiled reassuringly, though Gina was pretty sure he was reassuring himself mire than her "Come on, let's go"

"So your girlfriend, ex, whatever, she was into musical theatre?" she asked as they walked, sounded like she would be seeing a lot of this Nini once school started.

"Oh, yeah. She loves that stuff, kinda dorky but hey, it's what she likes and she's great at it too!"

"That's nice, I'm really into musical theatre myself, maybe I'll meet her once school starts" 

"You are?" his eyes lit up unexpectedly "Oh, Nini is going to love you, none of her friends are into it and she always wants to talk about broadway and shit like that with people. I can't wait for you two to meet" and from the sound of his voice, and how much his arms moved as he spoke, Gina could tell he was being honest about that, he was very excited by the prospect. Huh. Weird.

"Well it'll be nice to know one intelectual at my new school" she teased, knowing that Ricky probably wouldn't get to introduce them. She wasn't getting attached, to anyone. Even if that was proving to be more difficult than before.

As they walked to the main entrance of the mall Gina considered telling Ricky maybe he should be worried about Nini in theatre camp, that she knew what it was like in those places and most people their age had 'showmances' during the summer, but it wasn't like it was really her place, right? Plus, she really didn't want to be the one to crush his dream. And it's not like she knew this Nini girl, maybe she wouldn't do anything and she'd want to get back together with him when she came back, it wasn't Gina's place to say what she'd do or not, so she just let it go. She told herself it wasn't just because she didn't want to hurt her new fr- neighbor. Just neighbor.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Ricky asked her as they entered the mall, which to Gina's surprise was very well kept despite not being very modern.

"Uhh, I don't know, you said something about the arcade? I'm not really a video game girl but I love that dancing one, the one with the steps?"

"Ok, not a video game girl? Unacceptable" he looked scandalized at even the thought, which caused Gina to laugh.

"Wow, ok, intense much?" she grinned at him.

"Shut up" he smiled "We'll start with the game you want, if you so please, but after that I'll teach you how fun real video games are"

"Alright, you ready for me to crush you and your dreams, Bowen?"

Gina continued to surprise herself by how easy it was to tease him and talk to him, and how he actually seemed to enjoy her presence, she kept forgetting that she was just doing this because she felt bad for ignoring him all week, and she started thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so crazy to have a friend. Despite her better judgement.

"Please, you, crush me? I'll end you, Porter" he teased her.

"Oh, you obviously have no idea what you're talking about"

_____________________________________

"And you thought you could beat me, amateur"

"In my defense, you didn't tell me you where a contortionist!"

"Dancer Richard, I'm a dancer" Gina laughed, munching on some fries.

"Same thing, isn't it? You conned me woman, and I'll never forgive you for it" he pretended to lecture her, causing her to roll her eyes in amusement, as she continued to eat her fries.

"I didn't con you, there was no money involved, but thanks for the idea, will be conning the next poor soul that underestimates me" she winked at him, making him chuckle.

"Well, a defeat is a defeat" he grabbed dome of her fries.

"Hey!"

"This is to Regina Porter"

"Oh my God"

"The unbeatable dance contortionist of hell! Cheers!" he pretended to make a toast with the fries, causing them both to laugh.

"Idiot. And why from hell, I wasn't even mean to you during our dance competition! And I can get nasty! Then again, you weren't really threatening"

"Uh, ok rude. But you did get nasty, not during our dancing competition, sure, but do I need to remind you about the The Walking Dead game we played and-"

"Ohhhh" Gina hid behind her hands, while Ricky laughed and stole more of her fries.

"I gotta say, I didn't see that coming, you were perfectly civil in every other 'dumb video game' as you call them, but as soon as we were playing against each other you were screaming profanities at me that I didn't even know existed"

"We were rivals! And you kept winning! I am very competitive, ok? I hate losing"

"Oh, I could tell. 'I am going to destroy you Richard Bowen, I will reach down your throat and rip-"

"I know what I said, I was there, dick" Ricky laughed, reaching to grab more fries "Stop" Gina swat his hands away "Get your own if you want some, I don't share with idiots"

"So mean, you'd make Regina George proud, you know I'm starting to regret this"

"Uh huh, well then, feel free to not talk to me anymore" she didn't like the way her stomach sank as she said it.

"Eh, I like being bullied anyway" he shrugged.

"God, you're the worst" she chuckled.

"You know, tomorrow, maybe we could go to the skate park together or something, I'm sure you're done with all the moving in stuff already and that is my favorite place around, what do you say?" Ricky smiled at her, obviously hoping and expecting she would say yes.

Gina really wished she could just agree like a normal person, she'd had fun today, more fun than she'd had in a while, but it was hard to ignore her instincts. He would get bored of her eventually, or he'd realize she was a horrible person, or something would happen and her friendship with someone she cared about would once again be destroyed. Whether by her mom's job, or by her insecurities, she just knew it, it was bound to happen. It was probably better to cut the cord. She could feel her smile falling, but she didn't know what to say. 

"Gina?"

"I don't know Ricky, I had a lot of fun with you but I'm sure you have friends you can hang out with that would be much more fun to be around"

"Well, I mean. Nini is at camp, Big Red is vacationing in Brazil, and well they are basically my only two friends, you probably noticed they are like the only two people I talk about" she had noticed, but she hadn't thought much about it.

"Oh"

"Plus" he continued "Even if they were here, I'd still want to hang out with you, you're super cool, and fun to talk to, and Nini and Red would love you too, I already told you Nini is going to absolutely love you, and Nini's friend Kourtney will probably like you just as much, I can really see you two hitting it off"

"Look, you're super nice but if you feel like you have to be, because we're neighbors or something-"

"What? No! Well, I mean of course it's that, in part, but after talking to you for like five minutes I could tell we could be friends. Even if you turned out to be a soph-soph-sophomor- no I can't even say it"

"Ha ha, hilarious Richard" despite her tone of voice she was grinning, even if she tried not to.

"I know, Regina. Thank you. So, how does my offer sound now?" he wiggled his eyebrows, smile on his face.

"Ugh, why you gotta say it like that. Weirdo. But I guess you're my only option, don't know what I'll do at the skate park though"

"Here is a wild idea, skate?"

"No thanks, but I guess I could do with the fresh air..." she pretended to consider it.

"Yes, exactly what I'm saying"

"And you obviously could use the company, since you're willing to hang out with a, how did you out it? soph-soph-sophomore" she pretended to gag as she said the last part.

"See" he said laughing "That's hilarious! I truly am a genius"

"Whatever" she finished the last of her fries, which were already cold.

"Should we go buy some ice cream now that her majesty has finally finished her fries?"

"Only if it's from McDonald's, I literally can't spend any more money after how much we spent at the arcade, that place is such a scam" she said getting up.

"I know right! It's so overpriced!" he responded as he followed her.

_____________________________________

Later that night, Gina couldn't help but feel content. A part of her was chastising her, telling her she only needed herself and that friends were for weaker people. Another part was telling her it would inevitably end. But another part, which right now was louder than the other two, was just really happy she had made a friend. She couldn't remember the last time she'd made one. She guessed that technically made Ricky her first real friend. The thought brought a hesitant smile to her face. Friends. That's nice.

As much as she hated to admit it, maybe her mom was right, maybe Salt Lake City would be good for her

**_TBC..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kind of meh, but it was really hard for me to write in comparison with chapter one, I just did my best because I want to get to the good stuff and for that I need to go through this first. Sorry if I cut out moments you may have wanted to see but I just couldn't fin it in me to write them. Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it, and if you have any constructive feedback be sure to share that too! cx


End file.
